


Eat a Banana

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fruit Molestation, Lime, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo eats a banana while Sanzo watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat a Banana

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://error256.livejournal.com/85081.html) mostly worksafe fanart by error256 of Gojyo eating a banana in front of Sanzo. Not beta reviewed; all mistakes are mine.

One minute, Sanzo sat at the table minding his own business and reading his newspaper. His glasses were perched on his nose and he had a cigarette stuck between his lips.

The next minute, Gojyo sat down next to him, banana in hand, and began peeling it. Sanzo watched Gojyo suck on the end of the banana, both fascinated and repelled. He inhaled several deep hits off his cigarette and exhaled long plumes of smoke, even sending them in Gojyo’s direction, but the idiot didn’t get the hint. Sanzo struggled with himself, but he just couldn’t keep it in.

“Stop playing with your food. That’s disgusting.”

Gojyo glanced toward Sanzo but refused to look at him directly or to remove the pale ivory flesh from his mouth. “I’m not playing with my food, Sanzo-sama. I’m savoring it,” he said, somewhat unintelligibly, from around the banana.

Sanzo briefly wondered if Hakkai was on a ‘teach the kappa a new word a day’ kick. He needed to have a few words with him if he was. “It’s getting all slimy. Just eat the damn thing.”

A wide grin spread over Gojyo’s face. “I am eating it. Maybe I’ll swallow it whole.”

Sanzo squeezed his eyes shut. He knew Gojyo was teasing him; there was no way in hell he was swallowing that thing whole without choking.

Gojyo’s grin turned smug when he saw Sanzo swallow hard, twice, and run his finger around his collar, as if it were too tight. He’d bet good money that Sanzo’s jeans were too tight as well. Sanzo was right about the texture, though; the banana was getting mushy from being molested, so Gojyo began delicately nibbling at its tip.

Sanzo tore his gaze away and looked back at his newspaper until he heard Gojyo smack his lips. Trust the idiot to make a production out of eating -- no, sucking -- a banana.

The fan he produced from his sleeve made a satisfying ‘thunk’ as he hit Gojyo with it. His target nearly swallowed the banana in shock. It’d serve him right, Sanzo thought uncharitably. Gojyo jerked upright and glared. “What’s your problem?” he snarled.

“You know what my problem is,” Sanzo said. “Eat the damn thing or I’m throwing it away.”

“You mean like this?” Gojyo proceeded to take large, vicious bites, staring daggers at Sanzo.

Sanzo shuddered at the thought of those teeth being used there.

Gojyo slowed down to peel the remainder of the banana and finish it off. Leaving the peel on the table for someone else to discard, he pushed his chair back. As he left, he said, “You liked it when you shoved that cucumber in my mouth. What’s the matter with a little banana?”

For one thing, the texture, and for another, it reminded him too much of the monkey. “Just get the fuck out.”

“Whatever you want, your holiness.” But as Gojyo stalked away, he knew he’d made enough of an impression that he’d have Sanzo’s dick shoved down his throat that night, finally. Hakkai called what he’d done ‘subliminal messages’, but Gojyo didn’t care what they were called. All he cared was that they worked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](http://error256.livejournal.com/58726.html) the drawing of Sanzo shoving a cucumber in Gojyo's mouth that inspired Gojyo's taunt near the end of the story.


End file.
